


Not The Way That I Do Love You

by niallandco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallandco/pseuds/niallandco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were alone in this field, nothing to bother them but the gentle humming of the cicadas and the soft chirping of grasshoppers. These sounds combined with the noise of the wind blowing through the wheat, creating a beautiful symphony of nature that Harry could listen to forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Way That I Do Love You

Harry stared up at the stars, amazed. He and Niall were laying together, side by side and holding hands, in the middle of a wheat field, somewhere outside of Indiana. 

“The stars are really beautiful out here.”

Harry smiled softly and turned to look at Niall. He was staring up at the sky, his big blue eyes twinkling, brighter than the very stars he spoke of. His face was soft and full of awe, his mouth open in a slight O shape. Harry traced the line of his jaw and the curve of his cheek with his eyes. He fondly eyed the two freckles there that he loved so much. He watched the gentle brushing of Niall’s lashes against his cheeks with each slow blink. He adored the way his light blonde fringe was flat against his forehead, shining in the moonlight. Niall looked so happy and calm out here. They were alone in this field, nothing to bother them but the gentle humming of the cicadas and the soft chirping of grasshoppers. These sounds combined with the noise of the wind blowing through the wheat, creating a beautiful symphony of nature that Harry could listen to forever. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, savoring the cool air of this late summer night. He squeezed Niall’s hand softly in his own.

“You’re the beautiful one,” he whispered back to him, eyes still closed.

The wind blew again, fluttering Harry’s curls. His smile grew wider and he opened his eyes, only to find his boyfriend staring back at him, the same wide smile on his own face.

“Do you wanna dance?”

Harry grinned at Niall and nodded, clambering up to his feet. He brushed himself off and adjusted the flower crown resting on his head. (“Harry, you have to wear it! We’re going to lay in the countryside to star gaze and catch fireflies. Those are the types of activities these things were meant for!”) He glanced down to Niall, who was still lying on the ground, smiling up at him. Harry reached a large hand out, grasping one of Niall’s completely in it, and pulled him up off the ground to his feet. Niall placed his other hand on Harry’s shoulder and brought their still joined hands up. Harry reached his arm around Niall’s waist and laid his large palm against the small of Niall’s back, pulling him against his chest. He nuzzled his face down against the blonde boy’s head, inhaling. Niall smelled like grass and tarragon and mint, but mostly he smelled like comfort and familiarity and love. Niall started moving them in a small circle, swaying back and forth.

“Home, let me come home; home is wherever I’m with you.”

Harry smiled into his boyfriend’s hair at Niall’s soft singing.

“Laugh until we think we’ll die, barefoot on a summer night, never could be sweeter than with you.”

Niall chuckled lightly into Harry’s shirt as Harry sang loudly, the song relevant to this night. Harry grinned and pulled back, raising his arm and sending him into a large twirl. Niall threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut and crinkling on the sides, his mouth open wide with his newly straightened teeth sparkling, and he laughed loudly. It was the perfect solo within Harry’s soft nature symphony. He pulled Niall back into him, squeezing his arms around him and enveloping him into a huge hug. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and squeezed him back.

“Harry, I’ve got some jars in my bag. D’you wanna catch fireflies?”

Harry squeezed Niall even tighter before pulling back to look down at him, nodding fervently. Niall’s face lit up with a grin. He looked so happy that Harry was excited about this. Harry let Niall go and watched him walk back to the car they’d rented to where he’d left his bag on the ground next to it. Harry stared at the muscles in his back shifted and moved, fluid and sleek, under his pale skin that was illuminated in the moonlight. He counted the moles, knowing them all from nights spent kissing them and telling Niall how much he loved him with every one. He swept his eyes down his legs, lean and strong from time spent playing football. He smiled at Niall’s bare feet, the toes of those feet currently wiggling in the grass. Niall found the two simple mason jars and stood back up quickly, spinning around and lifting them above his head in triumph. He let out a loud shout of glee and Harry laughed, shaking his head at the big doof that he was completely enamored with. Niall jogged back to Harry, pressing a jar into his hands and leaning up to give a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, perfectly in tune with the kind of night they were having. He pulled away and stared at Harry with a sweet smile before turning and running off after a small speck of light floating in the distance, set to catch his first bug. Harry watched him spinning around and cheered for him when he got his first bug, before focusing on his own conquests. He spotted a large firefly and dashed off after it, guiding it into his jar with a gentle hand.

The two of them ran around like this, bumping into each other, sharing sweet kisses and triumphant shouts, enjoying the brief normality and reprieve from their mega stardom, until they had both filled their jars. Harry screwed his lid on and held it up to face, inspecting the soft glow from within. Niall came up behind him and slid his arms around Harry’s waist and nuzzling his face into Harry’s broad back, between his shoulder blades. Harry wrapped his hands around Niall’s and leaned his face down into his own shoulder, sighing contentedly. Niall kissed the spot on Harry’s back and walked them back towards their blanket they’d laid out in the field. He sat down, setting his glowing jar off to the side, and patted the ground next to him in invitation. Harry sank down to the ground, placing his jar next to Niall’s and laying a kiss on his cheek, which garnered a sweet giggle from Niall. Harry lay back on the ground again, pulling Niall down with him. Niall rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to Harry’s exposed collarbone and neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall, holding him and running one hand lazily up and down his back, the other softly stroking his hair.

“Harry?”

“Mmm?” He sighed back, looking down to find two big, blue eyes gazing up at him.

“Can we stay out here forever? It’s perfect.”

Harry smiled at Niall, but he had a small sense of sadness, knowing this perfect moment, this perfect night, would have to end. They would have to drive back to the hotel and get yelled at and then be on a bus again tomorrow, crammed in with the rest of the boys, to play another sold out show to thousands of screaming fans. They’d have to deal with paparazzi and body guards and constant bombardment from fans. He would have to soak up as much of this night as he could now. He would have to memorize his sweet song the bugs and wind were singing to him softly. He would have to know how Niall’s laugh sounder brighter, realer, more sincere than it had this whole tour. How his face had finally softened again, how he had actually been able to relax and really breathe while they were out here. He would know every star and how they shined, the only audience to Niall and his song, knowing they would keep it a secret. He would be able to fondly recall the moon, huge and smiling, kindly lighting the night for them and illuminating Niall in a way Harry never knew he could light up. He would remember how happy and content and peaceful he felt, with the boy he loved more than anything tucked safely into his arms, while they admired this special part of the world. This night and this field would belong to him forever, never to be tarnished. Harry would cherish every moment of it forever.

“Of course, Ni, I’d stay anywhere forever, as long as I’m with you.”


End file.
